Pilot Victorious (What if)
by badeloverunconditionally
Summary: what if Tori wans't the new one and Andre be. Fluffy weird. Tandre/Bade


**AN: What's up... I just had this idea a few time ago. I'm not a big fan of episode pilot by Victorious, so WHAT IF... We change the events.**

**Tori is Jade's friend and Andre is new guy in HA.**

**TANDRE/BADE**

**P.S: you're gold Bade shippers ;p**

* * *

><p>Tori was practicing for her act tomorrow in HA, she really hoped be the best. Andre was helping her playing the piano, he always be her friend and he always was here for any thing she needs. And she did not like to admit it, but she felt something for him.<p>

_"...Just remember me, when i make it shine.."_

"Hey! That was damn good, you'll be awesome tomorrow"

"I really hope it, I've been working hard on it" Andre smiled and hug to Tori. "And... Do you go to see me tomorrow?"

"Why you ask? It's obviously I'll go"

"Promise me..." Tori said sweetly and put a pouted.

"I swear you" Andre put her hand on her chest and Tori smiled.

* * *

><p>They both was on the backstage. Tori was kinda concerned, walk around all the place. Andre was trying to calm her with her best try.<p>

A male voice sound rang out screaming Tori's name.

"Tori, we have a problem, your keyboardist has a hurt hand"

"What? But how that happened!?" Andre took her shoulders a try to calm her.

"Don't worry we could think in something" Tori look up and smiled.

"YOU! You'll be my keyboardist!"

"What. No! I have stage fright"

"Please, please... Do it... For me" Tori practically was begging. Andre can't did anything at her ask.

"OK, I'll do it" Andre raised his hands.

"Thanks I love you... Am.. I mean like a friend, right" she brook up the hug and Andre was speechless.

The show started with Tori in the middle of the stage dressing a purple brightly dress.

_"Here I am _

_Once again _

_Felling lost but now and then_

_I breath it in _

_To let it go _

_And you don't know where you are now _

_Or what it would come to _

_If only somebody could hear _

_When you figure out how _

_You bust in the moment _

_You disappear _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_To put your dream in action _

_Your never gonna fade _

_You'll be the main attraction _

_Not a fantasy _

_Just remember me _

_When it turns out right _

_Cause you know that if your living _

_Your imagination _

_Tomorrow you'll _

_Be everybody's fascination _

_In my victory _

_Just remember me _

_When I make it shine"_

Everybody began to clap when she finished. Tori and Andre walked back backstage. Jade was waiting with Beck's arm across her waist.

"Well that was good" Jade embraced at Tori and Beck did too. "congratulations Tori"

Tori brook up the hug. "Thanks... But I was awesome for my keyboardist. Andre. The best of L.A." Tori presented to Andre.

"I'm not the best, I sucks" Tori roll her eyes.

Jade cut off the moment "Well Tori... C ya... Beck and I have to do..."

"some things" Beck complete the sentence. "C ya Tori... Andre" Tori frowned.

"OK... Bye guys" Tori turned closer to Andre.

"What does was that?" Andre asked to Tori

"Mm... Just Beck and Jade, they are like that"

"What things they'll do it?"

"I don't know and I don't want know it" Andre and Tori began to laugh.

The principal walk to Andre and Tori "Hey you guy, you're awesome. HA could accept to you. Do you want?" Ickner said to Andre.

"No..." Tori cut off to Andre "Yes, he wants!"

"Right..." Tori taped Andre's mouth.

"well... I'll see you tomorrow for an audition. And you can start classes on Monday. What do you think?"

"Good. So. Saturday at... What time?" Tori answered for Andre yet with her hand on Andre's mouth.

"8:30. See you tomorrow Andre." Tori removed off her hand, and Andre was released.

"Why did you do that?"

"For you, you're so talented. You can't lost this chance. HA it's for you" Andre looked at Tori for a few minutes.

"Well, maybe you're right."

"I'm right." Andre smiled for Tori and Tori did the same.

* * *

><p>Andre and Tori was walking into HA. And Tori did not stopped to talk.<p>

"Really HA is the best high school. I love it and you'll love it too."

"Yeah Tori, I'm excited too" Andre sounded flat.

"Ow please don't use sarcasm with me, I have enough with the Jade one"

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm nervous"

"It's OK... Fine I have to go at my first class, I'll see at the free time"

"Tori, but I don't know...Fuck!" Tori went before Andre could talk. Andre turned for see who should help him, he seen a red head girl dressed on brightly clothes.

"Hey little red! Should you tell me where's Sikowitz classroom." The girl looked to Andre with a smile.

"Oh Yay! That's my first class, I can guide you, come on. Just follow me, I'm Cat"

"Oh like the animal!"

"What do you try to mean!?" Cat looked as if began to mourn at any second.

"Nothing, It's a beautiful name. I love the cats"

"Yay! I love them too"

"Yes... Just go to the classroom" Cat nodded and walk up.

* * *

><p>Andre lost at Cat, so, he walked alone in the classroom. He was walking in, when he collided with a girl who scream at him too louder.<p>

"What that fuck happen with you!? You spilled my coffee!" she tried to clean off.

"I'm sorry, let me help to you" he began to rubbing her chest or as mean her boobs. Before she can put off him away, Beck walked in.

"Hey! What are not you..."

"What are you doing with my girlfriend dude?" Beck asked just kinda anger.

"I'm sorry I just tried..." Jade rolled her eyes. "Nothing, this jerk made me to spill my coffee" Beck cut off the explain and take Jade's shoulders.

"Fine, but don't do that again... Andre. True?" Andre nodded and walk to any closer chair. Beck took across Jade's waist and later more down to reach her ass. Andre just looked as interested.

"MORNING GUYS! Today we have a new student. Andre." Sikowitz noted to Andre who was sitting on the firsts chairs.

"Well in other news. We will to do an improve exercise. Beck, your team is the first, choose your members" Beck walk closer to Sikowitz and looked across the classroom.

"Jade, Cat, Ian and... Andre" Andre looked nervous, but, what he does can do at him? Andre stood from his seat and walked up with all them.

Beck kissed Jade roughly before started. "Beck, Jade. Here not please" Jade rolled her eyes and walked behind Beck.

"Honey. I'm sorry, I got fired" Cat and Ian was playing as the children they both did surprise emotions.

"Don't worry babe, all will be fine" Jade took Beck's cheek and put off closer at her.

"Yeah, but, I have a gift for the children. A dog" Beck looked at Andre and muttered "I'm sorry man, you're the dog." Andre looked confused, but carry on his character and began to barking.

Cat and Ian began to hug Andre. "Oh! Tots wait... The dog have fleas" Cat and Ian did a disgusting look.

"But don't worry, I know how mends this. With cold coffee" Beck spill the coffee in the Andre's pants and muttered anger on his ear "Do you wanna my girlfriend clean off that, bitch man" Andre got out the classroom straight to the bathroom.

"Beck. Why did you do that?" Cat asked innocence. "Leave me Cat. I know what I do" Cat sup and looked sadly.

Jade reach out Beck arm. "What in the hell was that!? What did you do it?" Jade sounded anger and Beck ignore it. "He was rubbing yours... Something as mine!"

"Ahigh... Goddess!"

"You know they are just mine"

"Shut up!" Jade sat closer at Beck ignoring his answer.

* * *

><p>Andre was disposed. If he though he try to made some move with his girlfriend Andre will give a reason to think it.<p>

"Morning Andre, do you thought on enter for the window?"

"No, I did not think so"

"You have to do" Andre took seat and forgot the weird comment.

"Alphabetic improv... It's when you use a letter of the alphabet for your next sentence. Andre, you start today, choose your team." Andre stood from his seat and looked around.

"Cat, Robbie, Jade and... Beck." they all was on the Sikowits' classroom stage.

"Robbie you start with the 'W'"

"Am..." "Wrong. Cat it's your time"

"Wow! Look that" Cat

"Xenon, that's xenon" Andre

"Yeah, so you have brain" Beck

"Beck don't said that" "Cat I'm sorry you next letter was _'Z'_ not _'B'_ " Cat began to cry. "No why! my life sucks!" Skowits offered to her a candy. "Yay candy!" "Guys carry on"

"Zap! I'm here don't forget me while you fight like girls."Jade "and _'A'_ now"

"Ah! I never could forget you" Andre

"Better don't talk."-Beck

"Can you listen I was not talking with you."-Andre

" Dude, I pity you."-Beck

"embroider that in your T-shirt."-Andre

"What that fuck!? That has no sense"- "Beck you're wrong, your letter was..." " **_'F'_** I know!" he runs anger at his seat showing his middle finger to Andre. "Jade... Your letter is _'G'_ "

"Great, so, we're alone now. _'damn fine'_ " Jade (with sarcasm)

"Hey don't worry I have a great idea!" Andre

"I guess..." Jade

"Just close you eyes" Andre moved closer to Jade, took her cheeck and kissed her softly.

"And... The end... Congratulations guys. The hour finished"

Beck walked next to Jade and reach out at her for the waist. Beck ignored completely to Andre and his jealous. But Andre was not really care, he was trying to find Tori, if somebody says her what happened and she thinks something wrong? Maybe she did not care because it's just his friend but...

"Why you kissed him? Do you enjoyed that?" Jade released from Beck.

"Improv" Jade said height uphill the shoulders. "But... I did not enjoyed that. I'll enjoy most this..." she moved up closer to Beck and they both started to kiss.

"I love you Jade"

"I love you too... So. Who's now the jealous one?"

"You still be, I'm not the jealous type" Jade roll her eyes with a sexy smirk. "If you say it" Jade kissed at Beck lovely and funny.

* * *

><p>Andre found Tori sat on a table from the asphalt coffee.<p>

"Tori! I found you at last" Andre sat on the table with Tori

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Nothing just... I wanna eat with a good friend" Tori looked with a soft smirk.

"Fine... So, come on, to eat" Andre smiled and Tori did too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <span>I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes I had no time to check it out.<span> ****Fine this was my crazy fluffy fanfic. I just wanted you see the thinks like my way.**

**I know this had a lot of grammar mistakes and I forgot dialogues and scenes, but it's my what if... With my dialogues and my lost scenes. Was different in the episode that's very obviously.**

**Yeah I know I'm basically mad.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
